The invention relates to an apparatus for the production of pattern warps, short warps, etc. on a cone warping machine. The apparatus comprises a drum having a cone portion, a support to receive a heddle frame, and a warping reed. Lease rods ar disposed in slots of the cone portion of the drum and a device is provided for displacing the lease rods along the drum axis. Drive means is provided for rotating the drum and for moving the support along the drum axis as well. A control means controls the drive means for rotating the drum and for displacing the support in a predetermined relationship.
There have been known various embodiments of cone warping machines of the type wherein leases and thread divisions may be obtained with the yarn sheet disposed on the drum or its cone portion by using lease rods. A support is used which is movable along the drum and carries a heddle frame and a warping reed. The support is a yoke enclosing the drum. The yoke-type support is provided with entrainment means adjustable for advancing the lease rods in radial direction to the drum. Such a cone warping machine entails a relatively expensive design. In operation, it is rather clumsy because the support must be moved towards the drum axis for displacing the lease rod.
It is the object of the invention to provide a cone warping machine of the type mentioned at the outset which is of a simple design and more effective while complying with all of the required duties.